Fern Nova Potter
by Divergent in District 11
Summary: "Why must i live with you two?" Harry groaned. "Okay, grumpy." we reply together, being the twin sisters we are. Yeah, did i forget to mention that we are triplets? Well, we are. With the same scars. Mine on my temple, Harry's on his forehead, and Hannah's hidden behind her black hair, on her neck. I'm the oldest of the three, then its Harry, and lastly Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be known, and not writing fan fictions about my favroite series. Anything thing in italics are they twins talking to each other through telepathy, or dreams. Just a heads up, so your not half-way through when you think, 'Hang on, how are they not sent to Dumbledores office?' Happy reading, my wonderful Potter fans!**

_"Mummy!" I screamed, as the white man waved his stick thing, screaming random words. Green light shots out, and hits my mother. "MUMMY!" I screamed louder. I must have been 1, or 2.  
"Shut up, you little beast." hissed the man, turning on us, and lifting his stick. "Boo." He said, and beside me, Hannah started bawling. He smiled evilly, and green light shot out of his stick again, casting it on me and my siblings, Hannah and Harry. I screamed again, but this time in pain, as two matching scars appeared on my siblings. Hannah reached forward, touching temple. I screamed again, and the world went black.  
_

I shot up, and began breathing hard. I rub my eyes sleepily, and kick Harry who is laying beside me.

"Come on, don't want Aunt Petunia to wake you, do you?" I asked him, and turn over and prod Hannah.

"Get up!" i screeched in an impersonation of Aunt Petunia. "It's Duddas 4017th day of life!" Harry snorts beside me, and Hannah hits my leg. Hard.

"FERN!" she screamed.

"HANNAH!" I screamed back, my flaming red hair falling over my face. Hannah shakes her head, and her hair is still, as always, in a perfect black bun.  
At least Aunt Petunia treated Hannah somewhat nicely. Harry pulled himself up.

"Why must i live with you two?"'

"Okay, grumpy." we reply together, being the twin sisters we are. Yeah, did i forget to mention that we are triplets? Well, we are. With the same scars. Mine on my temple, Harry's on his forehead, and Hannah's hidden behind her black hair, on her neck. I'm the oldest of the three, then its Harry, and lastly Hannah.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia screeched. I jumped a metre, her shrill voice ruining my time with my siblings. "Up!" she screeched. "Are you up yet?"

"Nearly." called Harry.

_"No."_ I thought to Hannah. Yeah, we have telepathy. It's a rare thing twins have, ours is just strangely strong.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. I want everything to be perfect of Duddys birthday." Harry lets slip a small groan. "What was that?" Petunia hissed.

"Nothing, nothing." Harrys says hastily.

"Hannah, Fern?"

"Yes," I voice angelically.

"Fern, make the drinks, Hannah clear the table and set it!" she walks off down the hall, to wake her precious ruddy Dudikins.

"Oh yes, I shall do your bidding, oh evil step-mother, for Cindy is here!" I sing, once the sound of her footsteps went far away. Hannah snots with laughter, and Harry tries to look cool by just smiling.  
And fails badly.  
I reach across them both, and grab my old pair of jeans, and an okayish top of Hannah. When we turn around (even in a small cupboard, we still get some privacy!) and Harry is just finishing pulling on one of Dudleys jumpers. I crinkle my nose, and flick a stead of hair out of my face. Undoing the failed ponytail, I attempt a bun. It's nowhere as good as Hannah's. Seriously, no one taught her how.  
Did they? I glance to the side to see her finishing off a perfect ponytail, not a hair out of place. She see's me, eyes wide, bun falling apart at the back, and turns me around. Pulling my bun out, and redoing it herself, Harry pulls faces. I wince, and roll my eyes at him (Hannah's buns are really tight!). Then we open the door, and exit the cupboard under the stairs.

I pushed the door open, my sibling behind me, and seeing the table covered in Dudley's presents. Most likely a new computer, second telly and what looked like a racing bike.  
With Dudley being a fat pig, the day pigs fly, with be the day he gets on that very bike. Dudley hated exercise, unless of course, it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favourite punching bag was yours truly, Harry and of course, Hannah. Not that he could catch us. We didn't look it, but we are mighty fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a _cupboard, _but we are all very small. At least, i was the tallest. Dudley was four times as large (width). The thin faces, and greeny eyes of my siblings and i defended us from our classmates, and my red hair, took me from my siblings.  
Not that it matters. I'm different, and i like it. Fortunately, i have the best eye sight, unlike poor Harry, who needs glasses.  
Hannah and I nearly died laughing when Petunia came in the door with Harrys new specs, and forced them onto his face. Aunt Petunia never let us know about our scars.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had told us. "And don't ask questions."

Don't ask ruddy questions was the first rule of the Dursleys. Hannah and I have made a game. Find the best question to ask her, when we finally leave this hell-hole. It been quite entertaining. So far, we have come up with why on earth would she marry Vernon.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen when I had just laid down Dudleys hot chocolate.

"Comb your hair!" Vernon hissed at Harry. I smirked, and began to make Vernon's coffee, because he was always in a bad mood, and only coffee could subsaid that.

For a few hours at the least.

I had just layer down Vernons tea when Dudley walked in. He looked a lot like Vernon. a large, piggy face, a small fat neck, tiny watery blue eyes and thing blonde hair that lay smoothly on his think fat head. Petunia said he looks like a baby angel.  
Harry, Hannah and I offend say he looks like a pig in a wig. All he needs is a tail, and there is the Dudley pig!

Harry placed the eggs and bacon on the table, and then walking back to clean the dishes. He stopped, and tapped my shoulder.

"Quick, eat it before the notice." he shoves a small scrap of bacon into my hand. I smile at him, knowing he has risked us both a ruff 10 minutes of Vernon yelling at us, and hitting us, and shove the bacon into my mouth with a fake cough.

"Wash your hands!" Crows Aunt Petunia. I nod, and wash then hurriedly, as the kettle was finished heating her water. I shake my hands, jump across the kitchen, grab the kettle off the stove, and pour it into her small china cup. Dunking the tea bag in ruffly a few times, I pour in sugar, and hand her the tea.

"Thirty-six." Dudley said.

"Pardon?" i say, my hand coming to my mouth the second the words escaped my mouth. They ignored me of course.

_"Dudley was counting." _Hannah said.

_"No!" _I reply, smiling at her. She laughs a little, nodding her head.

"That's two less than last year." Dudley moans, looking at his father. I move swiftly to sit next to Hannah, and begin scouffing what little breakfast I have on my plate.

_"Eat now, or forever hold your peace! I feel a Dudley tantrum coming on.__"_

_"Planning on it!"_ Hannah laughs.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then." Dudley said, going red in the face.

_"Hold on, it's coming!" _Hannah smirks at us both, and Harry begins to wolf down his bacon. Obviously, Aunt Petunia scented danger took, because she added quickly.

"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.

"So I'll have thirty... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums." I roll my eyes at Hannah. The phone rings, and we are left with Vernon and Dudley. When Petunia returns she has a defeated look in her eyes.

"Vernon, Miss Figgs can't take them."

"WHAT!" Vernon spits.

"She broke her leg. On one of her cats." I share a look with my siblings. year after year we are left with Miss Figgs. She's nice and all, but her house stinks of cats, and she serves us cake that could have gone off about a year before. I look over at Dudley, smiling. He starts to 'cry'.

"But, but they'll ruin everything! They always do!" He moans.

"No, we won't, Dudley. We promise." I blink a couple times. "Or you could always leave us by ourselves, Aunt Petunia." I turn to her. She pauses before speaking.

"Well,"

"It's not like we'd burn the house down are anything. I mean the matches are WAY out of our reach. We'd have to get a chair, and jump before we did." I smile sweetly at her. It's done it. There's no way she'll let us stay.

"We can't let them stay here! The little devils will burn the house down." Vernon glares at at us. "They'll have to come with us." The door bell rings, and Dudley dries his "tears", before his friend walks in. I smile at my siblings. I'm always the one brave enough to do stuff like this. All I do is tell the truth. I mean, I SO would get a chair, climb up on it, and light the matches before running away. Dudley's ugly friend walks in, and we are all hurded to the car. We, being scum, are shoved in the boot, and told to lye down so we aren't pulled over. We begin moving to the zoo. Finally some fun in my life. Our lives.


	2. Authors note to IrisWristWatch

**Hi, I am just replying to the negative comment made by IrisWirstWatch. First of all, it's a typo, deal with it. You can get what I mean. Most other people got what I mean. Just deal with the typo's, mate. Okay? Secondly, I'm a girl, so she's a girl. I don't see any Harry has two sisters fan fiction's around here. Thirdly, I don't care how the scars got to different places, they did, so yet again, if you don't like it, deal with it. Voldemort managed to hit him with hit. Fourthly, she acts better to Hannah, end of. You tell me why Dudley has hot chocolate. He's a fat kid, and it doesn't matter. Fern is mature for her age, deal with it. How does it not make them twins? They are triplets. She is older. It doesn't matter. They are not identical triplets, so Fern is taller. That happens in life. She isn't considering that she isn't a triplet, because she is. She is saying she likes to be different to everyone else. She scrambling for the bacon because that's what every other 10 year old girl would do. They are magic, they can be telepathic! This is not your story, mate. If you don't like it, then do read it anymore. And don't make snarky comments. btw, saying "no offence" does not take any ****offence away. I couldn't care less of the dark lord and his sister can't be telepaths, Fern, Hannah and Harry _are_ so deal with it. The story**

_**"No offense but get a GOOD beta or something, cause it needs a lot of help." **_**Are you seriously kidding me of something? This is MY story, not yours, go make your snarky, horrible comments somewhere else.**

**I understand you where trying to help, but all I can get from the comment is that you are being horrible. Lastly, how the hell do you know what my story is _supposed_ to be like? Your just going by how you _want_ it to be like.**

**I probably sound like a compete bitch in this message, but I don't care. You offend me a lot, IrisWristWatch. This is _my_ fan fiction, so it's _my_ choice of what happens in it!**

**~Astrid**


End file.
